


Teenagers By MCR Blares In The Distance

by Daraya_Jonjet



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Trollcall
Genre: Gang, Gen, Troll Call, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraya_Jonjet/pseuds/Daraya_Jonjet
Summary: Mallek, Daraya, Elwurd, and Lanque have some unfinished business to attend to.





	Teenagers By MCR Blares In The Distance

Daraya Jonjet took a long drag of her cigarette and looked over at her companions. "Who's ass do we gotta beat this time?"

It was dark in the alley, and no one would notice four figures leaning up against a graffiti coated wall unless they were looking for trouble. In the blackness, Daraya couldn't see their faces very clearly, but she heard her friend's breathing, could feel their presence, and hear the wooden bat in Elwurd's hand being thunked against the ground. 

"A real bitch" Mallek's chest and a small bit of his face were illuminated by his phone, which he was lazily scrolling through. "Beat up a rustblood last Monday and stole their cash."

"Disgusting." Lanque scowled. 

"Well, we'll just have to teach them a lesson, eh?" Elwurd laughed and rested the bat onto her shoulders. "Does everyone have everything?"

They all didn't even need to answer the question. They had been preparing for this for a few days now, planning how they would break in and who would make the first hit. It was all calculated to perfection. Daraya adjusted the grip of the wrench in her hand and glanced over at her pals. This was it. 

Time to kick some ass. 

Lanque hoisted them up to the window, keeping guard outside in case of an emergency. Elwurd, Daraya, and Mallek climbed silently through the open window of the hive.

There was a troll about their age sitting at a computer, playing some sort of videogame. He was wearing thick headphones. Perfect. Daraya slowly crept up behind him and took them off. 

"Guess who." She hissed. 

The troll fell out of his seat, terrified, and began shouting at once. Mallek ran over and clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Elwurd stepped forward, glaring down at the troll. 

"You know why we're here, right?"

She leaned in close to the troll and grinned. "We're a sort of... gang. See, we go around, find some nasty motherfuckers who deserve a little beating, and give it to them."

The trolls eyes widened and he began wiggling around, trying to break free of Mallek's grip, but to no avail. 

Elwurd swung the bat back and laughed. "This may hurt."

A sickening thunk could be heard where the bat met the troll's skull. Mallek let go of the troll, and then Daraya moved in, smashing the wrench in her hands across his face. Blood stained the tool. 

They went at this for some time, taking turns smashing their weapons onto the troll. Blood pooled to the ground. It stained their clothing. It danced in arcs on the walls. The troll screamed in pain, his face a mess and his body mangled. Eventually, the group stopped. 

Mallek poked the troll.   
"I think he's dead."

"Is he?" Daraya glanced over at the still corpse. "Oh well. That son of a bitch deserved it."

Elwurd leaned out the window and called out. "Lanque! We're done here!"

Mallek began digging through the dead troll's room, taking money and whatever caught his eye. "We could give all this cash back to the rustblood this dude beat up."

"Great idea." Daraya patted him on the back and hopped out the window. 

"Why on earth are you coated in so much blood." Lanque furrowed his brow as he studied the three. "Surely you could have done the job in a cleaner way."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Elwurd laughed. "Come on, let's go. Our job here is done."


End file.
